Potion
making potion in the Potions class in 1996.]] Potions (Latin potio, 'beverage') are magical mixtures commonly brewed in cauldrons and used to create various effects on the drinker. A wizard or witch who specialises in potion brewing is known as a potioneer. Potions are brewed from ingredients with magical properties. Potions can be used as medicine, lethal poison, or give the drinker any effect from strength enhancement to immunity to flames. Potions are not necessarily used by drinking, as some can be applied by physical contact or create an effect simply by being created, such as the Regeneration Potion. According to former Hogwarts Potions master, Professor Severus Snape, potions can "bewitch the mind, ensnare the senses and even put a stopper in death." There is a Potions class, devoted to the study of potion recipes and effects, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Terms The science of potion making includes the use of words that are specific to this art. * A brew is a liquid mixture made by steeping, soaking, or boiling solid ingredients in water. * A concoction is, simply, a mixture of ingredients. * A draught or draft is one serving or portion of a potion. The word draft indicates the substance is drawn from a cask rather than from a closed bottle. * An elixir is a sweetened, aromatic solution used as medicine. * A philtre is a potion designed to enchant or charm the drinker. * A poison is a potion intended to cause harm or death to the drinker. * A tincture is a benign medicine preserved in alcohol. Supplies used in Potion Making * Silver or pewter Cauldron * Glass or crystal phials * Silver Knife * Mortar and pestle * Scales * Various ingredients for specific potions * A wand Texts on Potions * One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore * Moste Potente Potions * Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger * Advanced Potion-Making by Libatius Borage Behind the scenes *Brewing potions is an activity that can be performed on Pottermore to earn House points. *J. K. Rowling has noted that - even if they were to follow the instructions exactly and had all the ingredients - a Muggle could not brew a potion because there is always the need to channel magic at some point, at some stage one would have to use a wand.JK on the prospect of Muggle potioneers In Pottermore, this is seen as the final step of brewing a Potion is always to wave the wand. Appearances * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film) * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film) * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game) * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film) * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film) * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game) * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film) * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game) * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows * LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 * Pottermore See Also *Antidotes *List of potions Notes and References Category:Potions Category:Magic